


All is fair in love and war (Dreamnoblade)

by Mr_Honeynuts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Divergence (Divergent), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Hybrids, M/M, No Smut, One Big Happy Family, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), or more of a hopeful ending, techno causes war on the first day of school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Honeynuts/pseuds/Mr_Honeynuts
Summary: The Blood God, Technoblade, was an unstoppable force, a being of pure destruction and power just by the sway of his sword alone.And yet, he was stuck with these buffoons he called brothers for Highschool.On their first day, Technoblade met a man he'd call smart, agile, handsomeAnd a rival.-When war breaks out over the self-proclaimed title 'King of the School' Dream gave himself, chaos and antics ensue. While the sides prepare their armies, between Manburg and Pogtopia, Technoblade and Dream fall in love with one another, keeping the relationship secret.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	All is fair in love and war (Dreamnoblade)

**Author's Note:**

> Because Technoblade is introduced at the beginning of this, it switches a lot of the canon around, as well as it being high school and not actual land they can own that they're fighting over. As well as families I add will be based around personal headcanons of mine.
> 
> For the plot of the world, it's basically a weird modern Minecraft. People respawn when dying, but if they keep respawning after dying constantly without trips to a hospital or any medical aid, their bodies will get weaker and more fragile and will die forever. 
> 
> The world also has hybrids, monsters, and humans. The traits for hybrids depend on and vary from person to person. (Ex: One dog hybrid might have all the external features of a dog, but all the internal ones of a human, while another could have the very opposite. Then there's some which are an equal mix, or some who just have hybrid DNA in them, but are perfectly human.) Hybrid genetics work sort of the same way as regular human genetics do. 
> 
> As for shipping, the only official relationship added in the tags is of course Dreamnoblade. Anything else in this fic will be implied at best and can be easily read as platonic or romantic based on if you ship it or not. 
> 
> Considering this takes place in a Highschool AU, I simply refuse to do smut because of many factors, but the fact that the characters are underage is the main nail in the coffin for me. If you wished to read that, please find it somewhere else, for it will not be done here.
> 
> Friendly reminder - I do not ship the real people, but rather the characters and personas they play in the Dream SMP.

"Tommy I swear if you don't shut up right now I'm going to snap your neck in half." Technoblade deadpanned, scrunched up in the backseat of the car, trying to stay far away from Tommy as possible.

"I dunno, sounds like you're a bit jealous of me gettin' all the ladies," Tommy said, Techno staring daggers into his soul.

[Do it. Do it. Do it.]  
[Blood for the Blood God!]  
[POG]  
[Tommy, not only are you getting no 'ladies' anywhere, this pig-man is a raging homosexual.]  
[Blood for the Blood God!]  
[No mercy]  
[E]  
[Blood for the Blood God!]  
[Blood for the Blood God!]  
[Blood for the Blood God!]

The voices had made their decisions, as Techno cracked his knuckles, "That's it-" He started, about to face Tommy as he was (rudely) interrupted.

"Goddammit Techno - we have 10 minutes left until we get there, and we've gone through this entire ride without adding a new bloodstain to this car. Don't ruin it." Philza spoke loudly, obviously tired from both driving for hours constantly and dealing with all of his sons during it.

"You guys just need to calm down." Wilbur shrugged, typing on his laptop in the passenger seat.

"Says the man already making propaganda against a school he hasn't attended," Techno stated as Wilbur shrugged.

"We need to be independent of the shackles holding us back - the tyranny we face daily, I thought you'd agree with me, being an anarchist and all." Wilbur dramatically placed his hand on his chest, pouting.

"Yet you spelt it as 'Independance.'"

Wilbur stopped, choking out a fake sob. "Daaaadza - Techno is making fun of me." 

"Then don't provoke him, Wil," Phil suggested, not even taking a second to worry over the sadness in his son's voice, knowing by this point what was fake and wasn't.

"Are we there yettt?" Tommy groaned for the two-hundredth and forty-fifth time this ride, as Techno facepalmed.

"I'm gonna kill him...I'm gonna kill him..." Techno muttered over and over, resorting to an attempt of blocking out Wilbur and Tommy by texting on his phone.

"YOUR PHONE IS STILL ALIVE? GIMMEEE-!" Tommy yelled upon seeing it immediately, making a grab for the said device, as Techno held it straight out of reach, somehow more pissed now.

" _NO._ " Techno yelled back, "I'm in a dang conversation!" 

Tommy gave up, groaning. "Ughhhh - who the fuck are you talkin' to, anyway?" 

"None of your business - Innit!" Techno hissed, promptly going back to typing on it.

"He's talking to his old friend~" Wilbur sing-songed, as Technoblade rolled his eyes.

"Techno has friends?" Tommy asked confused, Wilbur choking out in laughter as Phil just shook his head, going back to the road.

" _Yes,_ Tommy, unlike you losers, I have friends." Technoblade grunted out, glaring at Wilbur, "And how exactly do you know I'm talking to them?" 

"Easy, you only have one friend." Wilbur shrugged, the response was obviously not enough to satisfy Techno.

"And how do you know that?" 

"Well, I listened in on your calls, of course-"

" _YOU DID WHAT?!_ " 

"I would be a bad older brother if I didn't." Wilbur innocently smiled, Techno pissed beyond belief at this point, as Wilbur tilted his head, "You know, the funniest part of it was during your sexuality crisis. You just kept going on and on-" 

"Wilbur."

"Yes, my dear brother of mine - of whom I have spent my childhood with, memories shared, our blood intertwined in our family line, of whom I have raised chaos and shared fights with?"

"For once, all of my voices are in agreement. You want to know what they're saying, Wilbur?" Wilbur gulped, a bit nervous now. Techno's tone was the same one he once used before breaking a man's femur bone.

"uhM - What - what are they saying, Techno?" The car pulled up to the driveway of a house, they had reached their destination as Philza muttered a 'Finally' and turned off the car, Tommy staring at Techno, worry in his eyes.

" 'Blood for the Blood God.' " Techno deadpanned, his seatbelt suddenly off - when did he do that? Wilbur watched in the rearview mirror as Tommy quickly undid his and immediately left the car, terrified.

"Techno - you don't - you wo-" Wilbur started as Techno opened the car door, stepping out. Wilbur's change in mood was fast enough for someone to get whiplash.

" _PHIL PLEASE HELP - PHILZA PLEASE - OH GOD -_ " Wilbur screamed, taking his seatbelt off as Phil was outside of the car now, Wilbur climbing into the driver's seat and out of the car, terrified.

" _I WARNED YOU, WILBUR. I WARNED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN._ " Technoblade quickly positioned the car door right, about to climb on it and over the car, even with his 3-inch heels on, before he was stopped.

"TECHNOBLADE THIS IS A NEW CAR - DO NOT RUIN IT," Phil yelled, as Techno glared at Wilbur, before angrily pocketing his phone and walking to the back of the trunk, grabbing his bags.

"Phil - why did we have to let him try out heels. He's a goddamn monster, Phil. No one in mankind should be able to fight in those." Wilbur cried out, shaking. Phil only let out a sigh, looking up and noticing half of the neighborhood looking at them. He gave them a friendly wave, hoping no one had called the police on them.

"All of you - bags, now. I'm getting food, Wilbur, you're in charge, you know my rules." Philza said, pointing to the house as they nodded, all saying 'Yes sir' in unison as they did so, grabbing their things and entering the house, as Phil drove off, making sure to turn on the local news reports for his phone.

Techno was the first one in, claiming the second largest room, which had its own balcony upstairs. After the terrifying display he had just put on, no one argued otherwise. Wilbur took the room across from it, starting to soundproof the closet in there for his music. Tommy took the basement - claiming because 'It was the coolest', as Techno and Wilbur called him a raccoon over it. They had all mutually agreed to leave Phil the master bedroom. It only seemed right.

As that was all finished, Techno sat on his bed, unlocking his phone and reading the messages, nothing new, as expected. He let out a sigh, scrolling through Twitter before a knock was heard at their door. He listened as Wilbur got up and walked to it, opening it as he paid it no mind, and went back to his phone. Probably just the neighbors.

"Uh - Techno, Tommy, I need you to get down here," Wilbur called, his voice sounding nervous as Technoblade immediately got up, groaning as he walked to the stairs, sliding down the railing, and walked to the front door.

Tommy wasn't too far behind, tilting his head. "Wilbur, what's this fuss about? I was busy readin' up on how to get some women." Technoblade scoffed at that, looking at Tommy.

"Please, you're going to die alone, Tommy." Tommy gasped at that, annoyed.

"How _dare_ you-"

"G-guys - um, this isn't the time for - ah, arguing." Wilbur nervously said, moving out of the doorway for the glance of two police officers to be seen now.

"Oh," Tommy said, chuckling nervously. The family didn't have the _best_ relations with the law.

"bruhh - this isn't pog at all."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After a strong explanation when Philza got back, lectures, dinner, and a weekend fixing up their rooms; Technoblade woke up early, grunting in annoyance as he shut off his alarm, knowing damn well he'd have to wake his brothers up for high school. Even as the middle child, all of the responsibility for the two was thrown onto him, godammit. 

He got up, changing into a button-up white dress shirt, with black formal pants, staring at the red coat in his closet. The item of clothing brings him good and promising memories, of the PVP tournaments he would join, the blood-stained in the item of mention soothed the bloodlust the voices craved, gently feeling the soft fabric as he chuckled to himself. 

He shut the door after grabbing a pair of black heels/boots, putting them on, and securely tying them - an item he could get away with wearing in public, and one of his favorites. He then fixed his shoulder-length hair into a braid, throwing on a red sweater to substitute coat, looking at himself in the mirror.

_'Could be worse._ Techno decided, shrugging as he grabbed his black backpack for school and walked downstairs to the coffee machine in the kitchen Phil made sure to bring. He started it, checking the time on his phone before sighing and putting it away - time to wake up the two children he was forced to call his 'brothers'.

He walked downstairs to Tommy's basement first, slamming the door open, as Tommy shot up immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL - TECHNO??" 

"Get up before I leave your ass." That was all Technoblade said, leaving the room and heading back upstairs, only to find Wilbur standing in the hallway, rubbing his eyelids.

"You're too loud, you're going to wake up dad," Wilbur mumbled, Technoblade simply shrugged.

"It got you two awake, didn't it?" Wilbur simply muttered something under his breath, as Technoblade sighed. "You two have 5 minutes before we have to be on our way." He said, walking back to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee, chugging it. He winced a bit at his now burnt tongue but decided it was worth the pain to wake up a bit.

Finally, the two siblings of Techno were there, 2 seconds late, but at least they arrived on semi-time ready to go. The trio walked out, sitting at the bus stop at the end of their new neighborhood, waiting. Some other kids showed up, standing around a few minutes later. At that point, Tommy had already talked and made friends with a ram hybrid nearby, meanwhile, Wilbur was happily ranting on and handing off his propaganda to any poor passerby.

Twas the life of an introvert stuck in the middle of two extroverts, one full of agony, and wanting them to shut up.

"Techno!" Speaking of the devils, the younger one was trying to get The Blade's attention, a sigh coming from him.

"Yes, Tommy?" Technoblade made it well aware that he didn't wish to be disturbed by his siblings this morning, but sadly, Tommy was an absolute idiot.

"I made two friends, and that beats your one." Tommy proudly stated, gesturing to the two figures behind himself in victory. The first was a boy with a green sweater, and brown hair - the ram hybrid earlier. Standing behind the ram awkwardly was a far taller individual, his eyes were green and red, and his skin was black and white that split in the middle.

Technoblade looked at Tommy then at the other two, "You poor souls, you know, you still have a chance to run from Tommy right now." The ram let out a laugh, as a small smile appeared on the other, Tommy furious. 

"BLADE - I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW-" 

"We are a 2 minute run away from home, Tommy. I can grab my ax and ruin your morning swiftly." 

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Dadza wouldn't let you."

"Dadza isn't here, do you really want to test me?"

Tommy stopped, nervously chuckling as he turned to the hybrids, " _okay we need to go he will cut me to goddamn bits-_ " He hissed out, quickly getting far from Technoblade as the other two followed, confused and a bit terrified at Techno.

Good.

The more afraid of him the school is, the better chance of people leaving him alone, just the way he wants it.

The bus pulled up, as kids lined up, stepping on it as Technoblade waited in the back of the line, not really caring much. He heard the bus driver shouting about 'Where you sit is where you'll always sit for the rest of the year,' but zoned out after hearing that. 

Don't get him wrong, Technoblade didn't want to be isolated and completely alone, in fact, he hated getting alone. Just - the communication parts were always so difficult for him. No one seemed to even listen to him half the time, anyways. During middle school, he was practically everyone's personal therapist, and they used him for advice and for someone to spill out all of their worries and woes, but never bothered to hear his anxieties, doubts, fears. 

So, as much as he hated being alone, he didn't exactly have any motivation for making friends. 

As he stepped onto the bus, he heard footsteps from behind him, most likely some late kids just getting to the bus, as he walked along towards one of the seats closer in the back, sitting in an empty one, the seat in front of him was full, while the seat behind him was empty.

Exactly how Technoblade predicted, three people walked on and were impossible to ignore thanks to how loud they were. The first two sat behind Techno, while the final one sat next to the hybrid, and to Techno's happiness, the masked individual ignored his existence completely.

"Georgeeee - you're being so unfair." The masked one whined, facing the other two.

" _Dream-_ I absolutely refuse to get suspended for something as stupid as filling an entire classroom full of balloons."

"For once, I'm with George, where would we even get the helium?" 

The masked man chuckled, "I have a guy." He mysteriously said, turning back around as Technoblade seemed to finally be able to have peace and silen-

"Dude - are those heels?!" The masked man gasped out as if he just noticed Technoblade. So much for peace.

"Uh..yeah?" Technoblade could practically _feel_ the voices make fun of his inability to speak at this point.

"No - you're joking!" One of the people from behind said, standing up in his seat to look as the other joined.

"But how?!" The other asked as Technoblade turned around, shrugging.

"I just - do." 

One of the ones from behind laughed a bit at that response, "Well, while it looks good, they seem too impractical for me to try."

"Agreed," The masked one said, still looking at Techno, "You can't even run in heels. Seems like a downgrade to me."

Technoblade just blinked, "Bruhh - I can run in 5-inch heels. Get gud." The responsive looks from that sentence were total shock and disbelief. 

"You terrify me, my name is George, don't murder me," George said from behind Technoblade after a moment, breaking the silence. The other behind them glanced at Techno and Dream, eyes wide.

"God - George, we have another demon amongst our school. Whatever we do, we cannot let them team up." The other said, turning to Technoblade, "I'm Sapnap, kill George and Dream before me."

"Wow, shows how much you care, Snapmap." The masked one - which Technoblade assumed was 'Dream' at this point - said, his mask turning and looking at Techno. "I'm Dream, practically the king of the school." 

A smirk spread across Technoblade's face at that, his eyebrows raising, "Ohoho, a KING, you say? Well I, Technoblade, happen to be an _anarchist,_ I'm going to need that crown from you."

A few 'O'swere yelled by Sapnap and George playfully, Dream's mask tilting as he watched Technoblade.

"Is that so? I won't hand over my throne of chaos that easily, 'Blade." Dream stood up, grabbing his backpack as he placed his foot to hold his entire bodyweight down exactly as the bus stopped at the high school, Dream giving Technoblade a finger-gun.

"Quite cocky of you as well, declaring war on my home turf." Dream added, grabbing a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket and tossing it to Technoblade, who easily caught it without breaking eye contact with the other.

"A war? Is that what you want, Dream, the so-called king? Then let war commence, let your armies fall under my wrath, and let blood coat my clothes." A dramatic speech coming from Techno, war? That's something he could do. He liked how Dream spoke his language, a wild smirk on his face as he stood up as well.

"Let the newcomers set the stone in place, _Dream._ Let you and your armies drown in fear and terror, and let the fire burn your souls to _ash._ " Technoblade was about to continue, as Wilbur clapped, cheering him on from the back.

"Let's kick his ass - Techno!" Wilbur yelled as a cheer came from Techno, raising his fist.

"Destroy their hopes!"

A wheeze came from Dream and a few laughs from Sapnap and George following suit.

"You know, I was kidding, 'Blade. But I like where this is going, let's continue it later." Dream said as they walked off, Technoblade watching them do so. He then turned to Wilbur, motioning for the other to join as they walked off themself.

"Wil, I need propaganda."

"Oh, but Techno, I thought you didn't like my propaganda."

"I don't like it for stupid causes, this one matters."

"Is it because it's a man in a mask?" 

Technoblade rolled his eyes, "It's a matter of dignity - of proud and beating those who claim themselves as a tyrant - I also kind of want to fight."

"Fine, fine, I'll get started on the propaganda, Mr 'I like bloodshed.' "

Technoblade shrugged, "Not my fault the voices want violence."

The two walked inside, finding Tommy's table with the other hybrids - who were apparently called 'Ranboo' and 'Tubbo' - and took a seat there.

"Wilbur and I are taking the school back from this supposed 'King' called Dream. Tommy -" Technoblade started, a large audible gasp coming from Tommy.

"Do I - Do I finally get to be part of the team???"

"-A general, yes." 

"FUUUUCK YEAHHH - LET'S G _OOO_!" Tommy yelled in excitement, Tubbo and Ranboo looked shocked.

"Can me and 'Boo join?" Tubbo happily asked as Technoblade glanced between the two.

"Yeah sure, ANARCHY POGG!" Technoblade screamed out the last bit, a bloodthirsty grin on his face that he would normally only gain during PVP battles. It was a look that quite clearly brought fear to Tubbo and Ranboo who had not known him well, but chaotic grins to his also corrupted brothers. 

"Shoot - Wil, I didn't even bring my coat today! It's all ruined! The story Wil - the story!" Wilbur gasped, pretending to faint.

"My god - Techno! The coat!" Dramatically Tommy and Wilbur fake-cried, Tubbo and Ranboo very confused.

"Coat?" Ranboo asked as Tommy looked at Ranboo.

"Techno's got this big red fluffy thing he wears when slaughtering 20 different people in his tournaments." Ranboo's eyes went wide at that, looking up at Technoblade, who waved it off.

"Please, I wear it with any battle of mine. The bloodstain on it makes it less fashionable during any other time besides fights." 

"Bloodstains?!"

Woo, boy. This was going to be a long day. But at least Technoblade got something interesting to happen on the first day of school.

The day went by, Dream and the others not appearing on the bus in the afternoon, as Technoblade got home and laid on his bed, reaching into his pocket as he remembered the paper Dream handed him that morning. He opened it, reading the thing.

{Dream here! <3}  
{Btw - my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx}

A blush swarmed Technoblade's face, as he grumbled, taking a picture of the paper and saving the number to his contacts list.

-

|Techno: [File attached] |  
| You know, this isn't how I expected to get into contact with my enemy. |

|Dream: what? did you expect a spy |

|Techno: I was expecting less hearts and more threats, unless you're trying to seduce your nemisis. |

|Dream: and if i am?? |

|Techno: ... |  
|Techno: I guess if you're trying to, seducing usually takes more hearts. |

|Dream: <3 <3 <3 |  
|Dream: that work? |

|Techno: ... |  
|Techno: You know, I can't tell if you're flirting with me, or just trying to throw me off-guard so I'm too distracted to overthrow your government. |

|Dream: good. |  
|Dream: you doing anything tomorrow? |

|Techno: Going to scare the shit out of you with my outfit. |

|Dream: HAH |  
|Dream: in that case. |  
|Dream: after you show off your new 'scary' outfit, i want to see you try and fight me, blade. |

|Techno: Deal. 5pm, go to the clearing 20ft south of the school gates. |

|Dream: youve been here for a day and already found a place to fight??? |

|Techno: I found it in the first hour. Don't be late. |

-

Technoblade turned his phone off with that, joy crawling through his veins and eating away at him.

He walked across the hall, knocking on Wilbur's door, figuring the two might as well get that propaganda started.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Wilbur went to the bus stop early that day, holding out the flyers and preparing speeches to rise up against the 'tyranny' of Dream, Technoblade going through his closet quickly. Another pair of formal black pants - his dress shirt tucked in as he grabbed a cleaner one of his coats, the bloodstains only ebbing in the already red part of it. He put on his 3-inch black boots, staring at the weapons laying in his closet.

Sadly, he couldn't bring those to school without most definitely getting suspended, or worse, expelled. However, intimidation on Dream and Dream alone was all he needed with this outfit, he could come back for them later. 

The gold chains holding the coat around his shoulders fell down gracefully, as he calmly grabbed his crown, placing it on his head. His braids were more well-kept today, as he glanced at himself in the mirror, his grin wide.

[Blood for the Blood God!]  
[Blood! Blood! Blood!]  
[E]  
[dream hot ... kick his ass still]  
[BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD-]  
[BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD KING!]  
[War - War - War]  
[Technokill]  
[SPREAD DESTRUCTION - DESTROY ALL TYRANNY - REMOVE ANY TRACE OF IT!]

Technoblade chuckled to himself, the voices were quite aggressive today. Most likely from the fight. He walked downstairs, after grabbing the more mandatory things, leaving for the bus stop.

His stance proudly walked to it, noticing Wilbur immediately, his speech seemingly bringing in a large crowd. 

"ARE YOU TIRED - TIRED OF BEING UNDER THE RULE OF DREAM? THE RULE OF A DICTATOR - NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT BACK - FOR OUR FREEDOM!" At some points, Technoblade would've considered Wilbur the soon-to-be English Major of the family, but then again Wilbur was planning to be a writer, and the two go hand-in-hand. 

That and the speech Wilbur was giving was one Technoblade had used on him years ago.

"THE WAR IS OURS - JOIN US ... JOIN THE REBELLION - _POGTOPIA!_ " A few cheers, some claps, and mostly confused faces. Perfect. The ones who cheered spoke with Wilbur, most likely new recruits, or just questioning passerby's. Either the case, the bus pulled up as everyone swarmed on. 

Just as last time, Dream, Sapnap, and George were later than the others, as they all stared at Techno, sitting down.

"Dude - is that a fucking _cape?!_ " The three yelled in almost perfect unison, as Technoblade simply stared down Dream in the eyes alone.

"I do not mess around, Dream. We have declared war, and I am prepared." He felt George poke at the coat, as the others joined, which annoyed Technoblade _quite_ a bit, jerking it away from them.

"bruhh - No touching, I don't want your filthy hands ruining this, do you know how many tournaments I had to win to afford this clean one alone??"

"Tournaments?"

" _Clean one??_ "

"Holy shit, he actually fights." Dream said as Technoblade rolled his eyes.

" _Heh?!_ \- Of course I fight - I challenged you to one yesterday!" 

The bus ride was soon filled with banter and bickering, as they all reached the school eventually, the peace breaking up as Wilbur and Technoblade went back to the table they shared with Tommy and his friends, which they had claimed as 'The base of Pogtopia', creating strategies and tactics, along with multiple plans of gettings new recruits and resourc-

"Uhhh - why - why is my table full of people?" A fox hybrid asked, confusingly looking at everyone.

"What do you mean 'your table' - This is Pogtopia, mate," Tommy said, as the man looked confused.

"I have sat here every day in high school, and the one day I get sick, multiple people are claiming it as - 'Pogtopia' " He used quotes, as Technoblade pointed at him.

"Hey - don't judge the name. It could've been worse. Idiot 1 over here was planning to call it 'L'manburg' to combat Dream's 'Manburg.' " Technoblade gestured at Wilbur while saying that, only to find the said brother on the edge of tears, his face smiling, as he got up and grabbed the fox hybrid by the shoulders - scaring the hell out of him, most likely. 

" _Techno-_ this is Pogtopia's first _born._ He is my son - Dadza is a grandza now. I'm so proud -" 

"What the hell is a dadza-" 

"My son - what is your name?"

"Uhh - Fundy -"

"Fundy - the firstborn to Pogtopia - the rebellion against Dream. For you, my lone child, I shall fight with the most I can, my words against the cruel dictator overruling us all - Forth I now have something worth protecting. My legacy, my bloodline, for my son and land, the rebellion will fight against Manburg and Dream, for our futures and hope - Fundy." 

"...Dude this is a fucking high school _what-_ "

With that, Pogtopia officially had a new member, the rebellion's population rising ever so slightly. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Technoblade walked to his home, not bothering to take the bus. He needed the workout, the stretch for the battle laying ahead. _3:45_ Perfect. He had enough time. He entered the home, walking immediately upstairs to his room as he grabbed his weapons, concealing them in his coat, as he didn't need any cops to make him late to this occasion.

He then grabbed his pig mask, the tusks made of bone, and the white eyelids covering his red ones, as he clipped it on. He took off his gold stud earrings, better to not risk it, loading himself up on multiple arrows and potions, before leaving quickly. 

His pace quickened, adrenaline rushing through his system, taking the place of his once blood. Technoblade _lived_ to fight, lived for the violence and blood, and lived to further help and destroy rules.

And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was eager to meet Dream because - _Dream._

His name was a perfect explanation as to what Dream was, a Dream come true. Heck, Technoblade was pretty sure butterflies took over any adrenaline he had before when Dream's laugh echoed around him. 

If Technoblade was stuck without any oxygen, food, or even water, he was more than certain the thought of Dream would keep him alive no matter what. To live on and etch his ground through the toughest parts, refusing to leave the other's side, even if he only stood there during rare and brief glimpses of moments the two had shared speaking.

Technoblade could write poems and stories of just describing the thoughts and feelings flooding through him anytime he was around the other - a crush. He had a full-blown crush on his rival, the man he was fighting against in a bloodbath of war the two had declared. An affair on the side he stood by, but emotions could not be helped, and it was what it was.

[Technosimp]  
[E]  
[Technosimp]  
[BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD]  
[Technosoft]  
[Technosimp]  
[Technosimp]  
[Technosimp.]

"Oh shut up, you guys go crazy at him, too," Technoblade replied to his voices, who promptly listened and shut their opinions on the matter because of that fact alone. 

Technoblade had reached the clearing he chose for the battle, reading the time on his phone, _4:58,_ perfect. He discarded the extra yet important items he had on hand, including a first aid kit and his phone, as he held his sword, waiting. 

It didn't take long for a well-known green hooded man to show up, his mask tilted at the sight of Techno's mask now, chuckling.

"Greedy pig."

"Faceless coward."

"Get ready to become bacon."

"Get gud, I'm going to destroy your hopes."

"Oh no~ whatever shall I do."

"We could start. Just give the word."

Dream perked up at that, pulling out a hidden and enchanted ax, humming a tune. "Of course~ let's go." He growled the last bit under his breath aggressively, charging and Technoblade and taking a deep cutting swing. 

Techno dodged the attack, slashing at Dream's side as his attack also missed, ducking down as Dream took a swing at the hybrid's head.

Technoblade took this as a chance to sweep the legs out from the masked other, making Dream fall flat on the ground harshly, grunting in annoyance as he swung at Techno's knees, scraping them. 

Technoblade hissed, jumped back as he quickly pulled out his bow, firing a shot at Dream's arm, the cloth becoming emerged in the dirt below thanks to the arrow, as Technoblade pulled out his sword again, quickly running up to the other man.

Dream fiercely grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, kicking himself up as he used the projectile as a dagger, cutting Technoblade's arm, as Techno in turn swiftly and gracefully sliced at Dream again, cutting his chest, before he cut vertically, hitting Dream's mask and knocking it off.

Technoblade paused for a moment, staring at the other as a small blush spread across his face. Thank _god_ he was wearing a mask right now. 

Look, it didn't help that Techno was thinking about his undying crush for the green man before the fight, and this amazing face reveals only made matters worse for his brain to handle. 

A smirk appeared on Dream's face, the emerald eyes staring right into Technoblade's.

"Like what you see~?" Dream teased, raising his ax to cut Techno, just as Technoblade finished zoning out, raising his sword up to stop the attack mid-air, grunting.

"You wish." The hybrid growled, as Dream's smirk widened, suddenly kicking himself off of Techno's chest and jumped in the air, as Technoblade in return pulled out his bow, getting a shot in that hit the other's arm, a hiss of pain hitting the air as the other fell, pulling a regen potion out and chugging it down quickly, tossing the bottle away once he was done.

Dream pulled out a crossbow, firing his first shot at Technoblade, which he used his sword to block. The second hit his mask, shooting it and pulling it off of his face. While he was distracted by this, the third shot came, grazing a much deeper cut in Technoblade's cheek than he would've liked, glaring at the man as he resolved himself.

No masks, full fighting, all war.

Technoblade was then rushed by Dream, who tackled the man into a wall, the only thing stopping Dream's ax from slicing Techno's neck was the sword gracefully placed in the way before it could get too dangerous by Techno himself. 

Every time Dream thought he had the hybrid, the man surprised him, seemingly both a step ahead and behind Dream. 

He loved it. 

"Mm, I like looking at you up close like this~" Dream flirted, Technoblade's face blushing a bit as he choked on the air, before his eyebrows furrowed together, upset.

"Really? Teasing in a fight-?" Technoblade swiftly ducked down as he let the sword go, Dream's ax cutting into the wall, leaving dream with barely any time to try and pull it out before Technoblade elbowed the other's chest and pinned him against the said wall himself, grabbing the ax's handle and tossing it to the side.

Technoblade stared his opponent in the eyes, _feeding_ off of this fight. "Oh, dear King Dream, whatever shall you do now? Your life is on the line, being held and controlled by a meer man you sought to see as a commoner, not an issue in your fair and utterly indestructible land-" Technoblade held the blade of his sword at Dream's neck, dramatically making a speech. 

"But alas - the great and so-called king is a man full of sin and lies, a man too caught up with his arrogance that he fought the man who he shalt not win against. A being more powerful than man, a being stronger than him - the _Blood God._ " Technoblade concluded.

Dream now smirked, grabbing the blade of the sword with his bare hands as it dug into his skin, pushing it away harshly, obviously startling an unexpected Technoblade as Dream pinned the other again, this time discarding Techno's sword and instead grabbed the man's wrists, holding them down, leaning in close enough for their foreheads to be touching. 

"Oh dear - as you call it - _Blood God_ \- what shall you do now? Stuck with no weapons as your rival stares into your soul. Holding your _beautiful_ body down, unable to escape his flirtatious behavior towards thee?" Dream started, Technoblade's face turning red at the compliment.

"And it seems that no matter what the two of us do, that we tie and remain as equals to one another, a simple man who has the power of a blood-thirsty God, and a powerful man who has the emotions and want of a commoner, the two of us together~" Dream hummed, softly caressing Technoblade's cut cheek, sending a shiver down the hybrid's spine.

"- it could change history, we could be great as one. Whole together, in body and soul, neither mortal nor immortal, neither monster nor human, a being and creature so great the ancient whispers and legends couldn't come up with a tale as great as ours." Dream leaned in closer, whispering now in Technoblade's ear.

"Souls who should not have crossed paths, for the intelligence and determination the two have are strong enough individually - and yet, my dear, sweet Blood God, we are here. You under me, pinned down as I get to enjoy such a - _wonderful_ view -" A tiny whimper came from Technoblade, but the man-made no attempt to get away from Dream, as he could hear the smirk on the other's face as his next lines came,

"-from a man who whimpers below me." Dream finished, leaning away from Technoblade's ear, tilting his head as he softly kissed Technoblade, the hybrid kissing back eagerly. 

Dream pulled away, a small blush tinting at his cheeks, staring down at Techno lovingly.

" 'Blade~ we should probably head on our ways home, now. Quite a match this was, no?" 

Technoblade stared, dumbfounded, at a loss for words. "Uhh - yeah - Yeah! so do I call you my boyfriend now or -" 

Dream snorted, wheezing as he let go of the hybrid, and dug his head onto Technoblade's shoulder, sounding as though he couldn't breathe.

"Pff - I just made the longest speech I've had seen public speaking about us being together - and you ask _that_?!" Dream wheezed again, Technoblade immediately shoving him away.

"Forget it, I hate you. Utterly despise. You get to happily die alone and unwanted by me, Dream." 

"Noo - _'Blade_ \- of course we're boyfriends."

Technoblade hummed happily at that, grabbing the other and wrapping his arms around Dream's neck, pulling him close again.

"This doesn't mean the war is over. It just means I make out with my enemy during my free time."

"Of course."

Technoblade grabbed Dream's hands, staring at them. 

"We're fixing this, then I'm sending you home."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Technoblade returned home at exactly 8:03pm, which he knew because his family wouldn't stop pestering him about it.

"Techno - where the hell have you been?!" Tommy screamed as Technoblade opened the front door and stepped inside the home, footsteps immediately running in the direction of the downstairs living room, Phil being the first there, his wings angrily puffed out.

"Technoblade - thank god you're okay." Phil let out a sigh of relief, before walking closer to the cut individual, glaring at him.

"Techno."

"uhhhh - yes, Dad?"

"Why haven't you answered _any_ of my calls?" 

"Well, you see -"

"And why do neither of your brothers know where you've been?" 

"They don't know everything about me for a rea-"

"And _why_ -" Phil said this harshly, scaring every remaining bit of Techno's soul out. "- are you bloody _INJURED_?!"

"I sort of... challenged someone to a fight." Technoblade reluctantly stated, pulling out the still bloodied sword from his coat.

Phil just stared, before turning two Wilbur and Tommy, who were watching the exchange go down.

"All of you combined is the reason I'm no longer adopting any more children, I get a heart attack every day. You're all terrible influences on each other." 

"I'm pretty tame, Dadza." Wilbur argued as Phil stared at him, his face not changing a bit.

"Wilbur, I just got off the phone with your teachers, who all recommended for me to send you to a mental hospital, because of this 'War' you started in the school on day 2."

"... fair point."

"Speaking of that war - Dadza, I must go prepare battle plans with Wil and Tommy." 

"Techno - not you too." Phil sighed, "Just - go to bed on time, and don't stay out all night without telling us your plans beforehand, okay?" Technoblade nodded, mumbling an 'Of course, dad.' 

The trio went downstairs to Tommy's room, which they had made into the planning room since it was quite more empty than Wilbur's and Techno's.

"Okay - so I got some information from Eret," Wilbur said, writing with a marker on a large dry-erase board the trio had pulled their allowance to buy years ago, back in elementary.

"Next week, a transfer is coming to the school, Tubbo's older brother, Schlatt. Tubbo stated that he filled Schlatt in on the current situation and that Schlatt will be making a speech in the cafeteria about the situation exactly 10 minutes before class starts - which is when the cafeteria is at the fullest capacity in the mornings." Wilbur wrote the information down, moving over the side. 

"With this, we have others helping us out, also tired of Dream's self-proclaimed rule of the school. It turns out that he's held this title since his Freshman year - and the students are sick of it. This means with the right tactics - the rule of Manburg will be taken down, and Pogtopia will rise with victory." 

"Tearing down the governments!" Technoblade yelled in joy, as Wilbur just nodded.

"Yeah, sure Techno, so -" Wilbur turned to the two, "Any plans?" 

Technoblade immediately stood up, walking to the board and flipping it over. "Schaltt is an outside perspective, which will be good for our cause. As for the war - we just need enough gear and people on our side. We'll need a meet-up spot for the day of the battle, and for any meetings to take place there." Technoblade thought, tapping his finger on the board.

"As for the actual battle strats, we storm in, charging. Weapons of mass destruction. We need arrows to rain from above - swords to clang and attack in a fury. We'll have the first army rush in - the second coming in as support while a third stay in the back of the woods, archers, preferably..."

The plans were made, and even with Technoblade loving the man he was fighting, he knew he did what he must. The two men lived for the other but were purposefully against each other at the same time. A game, it was. A challenge, one neither could back down from. For giving up was worse than defeat - at least the loser was still proclaimed as a strong opponent and warrior. 

Losing hope is what destroyed more creations of man than losing itself as a whole.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"What's it like to have two brothers?" Dream questioned, humming as he braided Technoblade's hair in the woods deep behind the park. Techno sat between the taller's legs, wearing a black T-shirt, it being a Friday and all. He wasn't _always_ obsessed with looking good, okay?

"You love them and care for them deeply, and want to hurt anyone or anything that dares to even try and hurt them." Technoblade started, "Of course, you don't tell them that. And it hurts because they never tell you that either. And they sometimes hurt you, and vice versa, but in the end, you still love them. How could you not? Blood or not, they're the ones by your side forever, even if you were to fight against them, you know they never try to do anything to directly hurt you." 

Dream chuckled lovingly at that, smiling. "How are you all related, anyways? If you don't mind me asking." 

Technoblade simply shrugged. "None of us are - not by blood, at least. Closest is the fact Wilbur is Phil's only biological son. Doesn't matter to me, really, since Phil's more of a biological father than my 'real' parents, same for Tommy."

Dream simply nodded at that, continuing to mess with the other's hair. That was the good thing about Dream - no constant pity or sadness, and he understood what Techno meant exactly during his explanations. It was perfect.

After a bit, Dream lifted Techno's chin to look up at him, the two sharing a kiss, smiling. After a bit, Dream trailed his kissed down Technoblade's jawline and neck, reaching his collarbone, softly continuing as he bit down on a spot.

"Ff - Dream-" Technoblade said, looking at the slightly masked man - the mask being moved to the side so his mouth was in the open.

"Yes~?"

"I have to go back home in 30 minutes for dinner with my family, and you just gave me a hickey."

"Want more, my love?"

"Something tells me you do not understand my point at all here, Dream."

Technoblade later went home for dinner with his family, his father eyeing him suspiciously during the entire time, no doubt in his mind that the loose shirt was unable to hide such a noticeable mark - as Techno started planning his revenge for Dream.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The day came, Technoblade taking a more formal outfit for the occasion, not wearing a coat as golden jewelry hung around him, including the golden necklace and earrings Dream had gifted him. First impressions were important for war, and Techno found it iconic, wearing the gifts of his rival to take on a new recruit. He laughed at it, knowing Dream would just mumble happy phrases into his ear later for doing so.

Technoblade fixed himself a pink tie, grabbing his bag as Tommy and Wilbur met him at the door, looking their normal. Tsk, let's hope the man doesn't get the wrong impression from the two of them.

They got on the bus, separating without a word. They already knew the plan, and so did Schlatt and Tubbo. Technoblade heard humming from Dream, who happily sat on the bus next to the hybrid.

"A tie? How fancy, what's the special occasion, 'Blade?" Dream innocently asked as Technoblade knew this would be the subject of a larger conversation later.

"Ehhh - work on the war."

"War with a tie?"

"Not my fault no one has a taste in fashion at this school like yours truly."

"This is literally the first day I've seen you wear something other than heels - I don't think anyone has fashion here." 

Technoblade gasped, "How _dare_ you insult the Blood God like this. The voices are all upset now."

"Voices?"

Shit.

That slipped out.

Technoblade looked out the bus window, coughing into his hand. "Uhhhhh - lovely weather, the perfect temperature to burn an orphanage." 

Dream glared at his boyfriend, "You're not getting out of this, you know. We're talking about this later." He stated that, the bus stopping as he in turn left, a sigh escaping from Techno's mouth as he silently followed Wilbur and Tommy along.

They stood with their backs lined up on the wall, Schlatt, the man with large ram horns and sideburns, a suit and red tie on perfectly, as he walked up to a set up sound system and mic, tapping on it. 

"is this thing fuckin' on?" Schlatt's voice glitched with the poking, echoing throughout the cafeteria. "Oh shit, it is." 

Everyone now watched the man, as he coughed into his hand loudly, turning to the mic.

"I've been recently transferred here as of late. Due to some papers being misplaced, I've missed quite a lot! Quite a lot indeed! Apparently, there's a war over who rules over - what is it - Maburg? Ma-" Tubbo whispered something to Schlatt.

"Over Manburg, which is a real fuckin' weird name to basically call the school. Where are the teachers in all of this, damn? Anyways - The two sides - the rebellion spreading propaganda - Pogtopia, and the original owners and rulers - Manburg, or better said, Dream. There is a debate - and argument over which side to join, over who you should be part of. And I'm here to tell you the right choice, the only one that makes sense."

An evil grin appeared on Schlatt's face, as he opened his arms out, "POGTOPIA IS WRONG - DREAM IS WRONG - FOR MANBURG YOU CHOOSE. DO NOT CHOOSE THESE - this GREEN BLOB - this fuckin' WRITER WHO CANNOT FIGHT!" The yell echoed throughout the room.

"CHOOSE MANBURG, WHERE I, SCHLATT, WILL RULE AND DICTATE. TAKE OVER AND WATCH, MAKE THINGS BETTER IN THIS DESPICABLE EXCUSE OF A WAR - OF A SO-CALLED PLACE TO FIGHT FOR. FOR MANBURG - FOR SCHLATT!" 

Tubbo looked horrified, Techno's face scrunched up, pissed. He rolled his sleeves up, cracking his knuckles.

"Schlatt, I want you to think about who you made enemies with."

Schlatt's smile carved its way into the back of Techno's brain, right onto his immediate Kill List. "And I want you to know who you've just threatened. NOW - FOR A NEW SPEECH, FROM QUACKITY."

The said Quackity walked on stage, as Schlatt left.

"Thank you, thank you all. For being here and for listening, as Schlatt said, we have a conflict going on in our school, and it doesn't matter if the said conflict is a big deal or not to you because it's still here. These people - they want to settle it over bloodshed and brute force. But what about diplomacy? What about voting? In this logic, those who cannot fight or defend themselves are left at the bottom to hold nothing to these barbarians - but to vote, to vote on a ruler - is the way to go.

"We can not be expected to watch on the sidelines as something that could change the fate of our entire school year takes place, this is our history - our lives. And today, we will not fight with our fists. For they fight with swords and bows. We will fight with a majority vote - the true thoughts of the people. For MANBURG - FOR POGTOPIA - FOR THE FUTURE!" 

A pathetic defeat, Pogtopia faced today. To have a member be lied to by someone he trusted, and for the people to side with diplomacy, a tactic most likely so Schlatt had a higher chance to win.

Tyranny - sinking its deep and parasitic roots in the core of their lives, once so peaceful. Technoblade remembered the days he had spent listening to fun Greek tales, and math problems easily solved. To a time when he spent finding books on war and anarchy to read up on.

But lately - he couldn't remember the last time he paid attention in class, still somehow getting straight A's, though. The last time he made a quote from Sun Tzu, or the last time he even looked up new tales.

At least he had Dream, Dream by him, no matter what happened. He knew that for a fact, being close while on opposite sides. Hilariously sad, was it not? The fact he could trust Dream more than Wilbur, his brother slowly falling down a path of insanity since he was young, or Tommy, who was just a child who couldn't shut up. Or even Phil, who, knowing any of Techno's problems, would simply shelter him away from them instead of talking them through. 

No, as much as he loved the others, he could count on Dream, and Dream could count on him, no matter what.

With the last of his doubtful thoughts on the recounter of that fateful day, he calmed down, laying in Dream's lap peacefully, the other's hand gliding through his long hair, as his eyes slowly shut to a restful state, falling asleep, soundly. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

An election, it was. More propaganda was spread, as Pogtopia nervously held a meeting in Tommy's basement, having a cheap plastic table and chairs held there, the members sitting down.

"It's - it's all over, Wil'." Tommy sighed, Wilbur, shaking his head.

"No, it won't be, Tommy. We just have to win with diplomacy. Winning people over."

And so, Pogtopia did so, but as Techno helped his brothers through the preparations, trying to help them win the 'diplomatic' war, without realizing the betrayal the two had planed. To make a new ruler after taking the last one, to destroy and blatantly use Technoblade. Techno would not realize this until later, still doing his best to help around.

The counting came, and it turned out Dream and Quackity rigged the election, being kicked out and disqualified immediately, leaving it a 1v1. Wilbur and Schlatt. Pogtopia and Dictatorship. 

The counting began, and as it finished, Pogtopia was left silent - utterly destroyed as cheers for Schlatt rang through. Everything - gone, just like that. 

With that, not much could be done. Threatening didn't work, for Schlatt just laughed. Death? He was already killing himself with the illegal amount of drugs he consumed daily - also that'd be highly illegal. Until it all finally came tumbling down one day.

Schlatt expelled, getting caught with his said drugs one day, Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno taking this as their chance. Technoblade watched with joy, proudness, even, at the fact that the school could be free in the end. It was November now, all the battles, pain, would be worth it.

And that's when it hit - when Wilbur happily made Tommy the new man in charge before Tommy made Tubbo it. Betrayal hit deep inside of Techno. Filling him with rage, as he stood up, pointing at them.

"I'm going to have to stop you, _brotheren._ " Technoblade hissed out, the two stopping to look at Techno.

"I did not spend _months_ fighting and preparing for battle only for you to place one tyrant with another!" Technoblade yelled out in anger, frustration - _hurt._ The thought of his own brothers doing this burned his soul, as he bled out in pain.

"Techno what are yo-"

" _TONIGHT, TOMMY, WILBUR. TONIGHT. I WANT TO SEE YOU IN THE ARENA. I WANT YOU THERE AT MIDNIGHT, AND NOT A SECOND LATER. A FIGHT, THE WINNER TAKES THE TITLE!_ " Technoblade yelled out, his hand an angry fist at his side, turning to Dream, who nodded, jumping off of the table he was sitting on top of, standing by Technoblade's side. 

What the crowd saw was a bloodthirsty pig who was insane, heard voices, and called himself a god, choosing to battle his brothers out of greed and selfishness.

What Dream saw as they left was a broken man betrayed by some of the rare people he had close to his heart.

Dream didn't say a word, knowing that Technoblade needed to cry it out, as the two prepared for the battle taking place at midnight, walking to the clearing. Tommy and Wilbur stood on the other side, still shocked at the events taking place earlier that fateful afternoon. 

"WHAT THE HELL - TECHNO? DREAM?? YOU'RE WORKING WITH DREAM?" Tommy yelled at his brother, as no one noticed a tear fall down his cheek, not wanting to fight his brother either.

Technoblade put his pig mask on, wielding his sword, as he stared directly at Wilbur and Tommy. "You shall not refer to me as 'Technoblade' on this field - here, _I am the Blood God, and you will bow down, or suffer my wrath._ " Technoblade growled out, fear in Wilbur's already suffering eyes.

"Why - why would you do this -?! We did it - why now turn your back on us, Techno? Was it for Dream?! Him over family - you're own blood??" Wilbur yelled.

"YOU BETRAYED ME FIRST, WILBUR. I MADE MY PLANS CLEAR FROM THE START - AND YOU IGNORED THEM. THE AMOUNT I HELPED, ADDED, CREATED FOR THIS ALONE. THE TIME I'VE SPENT - WASTED HOURS FOR YOU TO IGNORE MY ONE REQUEST - TO TAKE DOWN ANY RULING FORCE."

Technoblade took a deep breath, snapping his fingers twice. Dream knew what that meant, waiting patiently for the third snap.

"Which means, I must take you down, as well." 

_-Snap-_

Immediately Dream pulled out his crossbow, shooting at Tommy and Wilbur, the two running off, trying to dodge the flood of projectiles. As they were busy with that, Technoblade raised a shield above his head, stopping any arrow Dream fired from hitting him in the head as he ran over to the hiding spot, slashing at them.

The sword immediately hovered over Tommy's neck, Technoblade stopping. Wilbur took it as an opportunity. "Techno - don't do this. Don't hurt us." Wilbur pleaded, Techno could tell by the sound of his voice that he was mainly implying for Techno to keep Tommy safe. Technoblade's handshaking, as he started to lose grip on the damned sword, tossing it to the ground.

"You - you hurt _me,_ Wilbur." Technoblade threw the mask off, staring at the two with tear-stained cheeks, more covering them as he spoke. "You betrayed my _trust -_ and as much as you hate Dream, at least he was there for me. Every damn time I needed someone. Every time I needed to be loved, or needed comfort. At least he was there, while you two weren't in sight."

Dream set his crossbow down, walking over to the siblings, grabbing Techno's hand and giving it a tight squeeze, letting the other know he was there, as the gesture was returned. 

"A-and - _Wil'-_ I remember your words the day that we met, the very first day. You told me you'd always be there, - and yet here we are." The once proud and violent God choked out a sob, more following suit as his knees buckled, Dream catching him by the shoulders and setting him down on the ground, carefully. 

Wilbur and Tommy were in tears as well, tackling Technoblade in a hug, as Dream gave the pig hybrid supportive pats on the back during the exchange, the brothers letting out their sorrows and feelings to one another, the regrets and the broken promises ringed through the air with a sadness - yet with hope.

For now, the war was over. For now, they could restart, forget of the war that divided them apart from the inside out, to be there as brothers, as the trio grabbed Dream and shoved him into the hug as well,

"You're family too, Dream." Technoblade softly said as Wilbur said a silent agreement to the notion, as Tommy made a hesitant agreement as well.

In the end, the king and god stood on equal grounds with the writer and general, and the entire land of which they fought for, for all of them had the same goal. To try and live on to the next day - 

for all is fair in love and war.


End file.
